The present invention relates to a magnetic field measuring apparatus in which the components of a magnetic field in the mutually perpendicular X and Y directions are simultaneously measured and displayed in accordance with the output signals of a magnetic sensor and which is thus well suited for measuring the distribution of an external magnetic field.
In the past, there has been no method capable of simultaneously measuring and displaying the components of a magnetic field in the mutually perpendicular X and Y directions and methods have been used in which a Hall element or the like is used as a sensor such that the sensor is first turned in the X direction to measure the X-direction component of a magnetic field and then the sensor is turned in the Y direction normal to the X direction to measure the Y-direction component of the magnetic field.
With these prior art methods, it is difficult to accurately position the sensor in the X direction and in the Y direction normal to the former and thus it is impossible to accurately measure the components of a magnetic field in the X and Y directions.